


Remember Who You Are

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2006-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the first moment of awareness, Boromir was assailed with duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remember Who You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Remember who you are

The first words heard when from the womb I came

Remember who you are

The first words heard as I stood before him in the Great Hall

Remember who you are

The first words heard as I entered the service as squire

Remember who you are

The first words heard as Captain-General

Remember who you are

The last words heard before the journey to Rivendell

Remember who you are

New voices speak louder than his

Remember who you are

Words almost lost on the Anduin

Remember who you are

Words obliterated by the screaming of the voice

Remember who you are

Words returned to me once he fled from my outstretched hands

Remember who you are

I have failed you, Father

Remember who you are

I have failed Gondor

Remember who you are

I have you failed you, my King

Remember who you are

The last words I hear… and I am released from the burden

'Be at peace, Son of Gondor'


	2. Author's Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the first moment of awareness, Boromir was assailed with duty.

A/N - The thought of the burden for the eldest son of Gondor, nay, for the whole family of Stewards, has always been a source of sorrow for me. To live to the standards needed for the great daily battle against the evil of Sauron seemed too great a burden to bear. I could just imagine Denethor, not out of spite, or hatred, or whatever, knowing that this son of his was the only thing that stood between Gondor and obliteration, speaking these words to him, 'Remember who you are,' as a warning not to fail. I wrote this for myself too, as my father, who loved me dearly but was a perfectionist, drove me onwards. I finally had to learn that I do not have to save the world. The Stewards thought they did. And perhaps they were right. Not aware of a little Hobbit in the Shire. I'm grateful I learned my lesson without dying. 


End file.
